


我人生中的主角

by plussixthsense



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Acting AU, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-17
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-18 18:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12393345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plussixthsense/pseuds/plussixthsense
Summary: ong seongwu, a current hot listed actor rising among the general public.he knows, he can't afford to fuck up. yet, he did.acting alongside with him is a newcomer, kang daniel.





	我人生中的主角

**Author's Note:**

> based off the prompt: 你可以当我人生中的女主角。你可以NG多少次，我是不会喊“cut！”。  
> (you can be the female lead of my life. you can ng as many times, i will never shout "cut!".)
> 
> also, did not reread through for mistakes. please pardon them.

ong seongwu, a current hot listed actor rising among the general public. his last role as a poor beggar on the streets turned chaebol sparked many talks on his wonderful acting skills. he finally got what he wanted, to be the male lead of a prime time night drama. pairing together with him as his female lead, is one of the nation's biggest actress, and he knows, he can't afford to fuck up. yet, he did.

acting alongside with him in a very, very small role, is kang daniel. someone seongwu has never heard of before. he guesses the boy had connections to land him that role, albeit not a big role, but still a prime time drama role. daniel was just alright, mediocre at best. the role he had was just like him off the cameras, cheery and smiley, giggling to himself at the little puns seongwu throws into the little conversations they had. little did seongwu knew, he had spiraled down the hole called ‘love’.

what seongwu didn’t expect was that the script had daniel’s role fall in love with his, forming the most complicated love triangle ever. it also tackled some real world problems, causing daniel’s little role to garner public recognition and love. the scriptwriters then started to push daniel’s role, leading to seongwu having to be with the boy more. he’s as sweet as the character he is playing, smile so soft you can’t help but to pat on his head like a giant puppy.

as the drama filming nears to the finale, seongwu feels out of place. why does he feel this way? why does he feel like this is going to be the worst ending of a drama ever? shouldn’t one be happy that the male lead does end up with the female lead? why does he feel this suffocating when he has to do the kiss scene with the nation's biggest actress? all these questions kept swarming in his head, and he felt his performance was not up to par. the inner perfectionist in him is not letting him live with all these NG cuts he is piling up on.

he flips through the script he needs to memorise for the next day's filming, fingers running across the page and it stops halfway.

_a confession scene by daniel's role_

he recites the lines he needed to say, his voice sounding as robotic as it could. "i'm not cut out to be yours, because my heart is with someone else now." unknowingly, a tear had rolled down his cheek. what is this feeling that seongwu is feeling? his heart seemed to slowed down to a stop, and suddenly the world looks extremely gloomy. but seongwu has professionalism, he can't let whatever he is feeling to ruin his only shot at being one of the nation's legendary actor. he can't let his fans down now. he quickly got back to work mode, memorised his lines and perfected them at personal rehearsals. his manager even praising his sudden boost of perfection.

and soon, its the dreaded scene.

for some reason, seongwu is no longer feeling gloomy. he sees the sunshine smile that the other boy has on his face, warmth fills through his body. he suddenly remembers what the director told him earlier, "if needed, go on ahead and do some ad-lib to make it more natural."

and yes, he did an ad-lib.

"i thought my heart was with someone else and that i'm not cut out for you. but it has seemed like all these while, i've never realised what my heart really wanted. and that is to say, _yes_."

daniel stood opposite seongwu, his eyes wide in shock. that was not in the script and even if seongwu was to ad-lib, it had to be following the script. his eyes quickly scaned over to the director, and he was signaling him to continue.

daniel, being the mediocre amateur he is, is still shocked at the twist of lines. but wait, why is his heart thumping this fast? is it just because he is panicking? or is it because seongwu has him in his arms? and that seongwu is now proceeding to lean into him? whatever it is, daniel just followed the older boy's lead. lips in contact, brain not computing, but it just feels so nice. natural instincts kicked in and daniel followed on.

 

surprisingly, not only did the director loved what seongwu did to change the scripts, the general public loved it. and most importantly, daniel loved it.

(the scriptwriters though, hated it for the extra workload yet teared at that scene.)

 

 

"hey, do you want to be the lead acting partner of my life? you can NG as many times as you want, yet i will never shout "cut"."

seongwu let out a snicker as daniel looked at him with baffled eyes. "i... i don't NG all the times!"

"yes you do. you just suck at acting."


End file.
